1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and an image processing apparatus for changing a color and a tone in a specific area included in a color image. The present invention also relates to a computer-readable recording medium storing a program to cause a computer to execute the image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reproduction of digital image data obtained by digital still cameras (hereinafter referred to as a digital camera) and digital image data obtained by reading images recorded on film has been carried out to generate hard copies such as prints, or soft copies on display screens. In such reproduction of digital image data, a reproduced image is expected to have as high a quality as a photograph printed from a film negative.
Color reproducibility of the same person's face can vary between prints. Furthermore, in an image including a plurality of people, color reproducibility of each person's face can be different, depending on the intensity or position of a light source. In the case of an image including a person obtained by photographing, the face of the person attracts the most attention. In order to generate a high-quality photograph, correction of the face so as to have an adequate skin color is necessary. To accomplish this, various methods of changing a skin color of an image to a preferable skin color, for example by using a display means such as a monitor and a mouse have been developed. One such method comprises the steps of using a mouse to extract pixels of skin color from an image including a person's face and changing the skin color value to a color and tone of a predefined preferable skin color value using the extracted color value as reference (Japanese Patent No. 2878855, for example). A second proposed method comprises the steps of specifying an area of color to be changed contained within a displayed image, specifying the color nearest to the most preferable color for the area in which the change is desired, upon which the color of the area is changed to a pre-defined color (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8(1996)-221546). Furthermore, in a third proposed method, the areas containing human faces are automatically extracted and the color of the areas containing faces is changed to a predefined color.
However, in all the methods described above, because the skin color of a human face is changed to a predetermined skin color, the human face does not necessarily have a preferable skin color after the change. Furthermore, since only the face color is changed, a sharp-contrast face of a person in an image obtained by photographing outdoors in sunny weather cannot be corrected.